Insomnia
by Old-Movies-Shipper
Summary: The Pirate with a Scarf haven't got enough sleep in days, Pirate Captain tries to help him. Short Scarftain fluff. Special thanks to LostLyra and I'm-all-about-FNAF for giving me inspiration with their own Scarftain fics. Loved them!


Pirate Captain and the Pirate with a Scarf were discussing about if they should or _should not_ try to enter the "Pirate of The Year" thing again. But the Pirate with a Scarf was so tired that he barely could pay attention on his captain words.

"I am really willing to win this year but Bellamy would probably do something to take me off again and-" the Pirate Captain stopped his sentence when he saw the look of his mate's face "Are you okay, Number Two?" asked the captain, getting closer to the Pirate with a Scarf, who stood in the same place almost looking like a zombie.

"Oh, I-" started the scarfed pirate but nearly stopped, letting go a loud sigh "I'm sorry, Sir. I haven't got enough sleep on those days…"

"Oh, is that so?" asked the Pirate Captain, letting go of the worry about his mate "Then we should continue this talk later, go get some sleep, Number Two" he added, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiling sweetly at him.

"There's a… problem, sir" answered the Pirate with a Scarf, barely looking the elder men in the eyes, both because of shyness and because his eyelids were too heavy for him to look up "Even if I'm really tired, I cannot sleep. My eyes won't shut and I just keep staring at the ceiling doing nothing at all" explained him.

The Pirate Captain let go a "hm" and started thinking of ways to help his mate. His expression jumped in happiness as he had an idea "Come here, Number Two" said the captain, opening his arms as suggesting a hug. The scarfed pirate looked at him in confusion, what in the world has he though of? But with not much questioning, the Pirate with a Scarf moved slowly into the Pirate Captain's direction, looked at him in the face (with a little blush since their faces were really close) and the Pirate Captain just pulled him for a hug, as he has though. But the Pirate Captain made the scarfed pirate lean his head on his shoulder and just started… stroking his hair?

"What… are you doing, sir?" asked the Pirate with a Scarf, being incredibly confused but at the same time, feeling an urge temptation to sleep.

"I'm trying to make you sleep, Number two" answered the Pirate Captain, still stroking the hair of his mate.

"B-but, why? I mean… why like _this_ , though?"

"Because you always do that to me when _I_ can't sleep" the Captain answered and the Pirate with a Scarf remember. Oh yes, he always _did_ that when his captain couldn't sleep and when he did, in a few minutes the elder man would be peacefully asleep. The scarfed pirate just let the man do what he was doing, they stand in there, hugging each other in the middle of the captain's cabin. After some minutes, the Pirate Captain noticed that his mate was too quiet.

"Number Two?" asked the man, carefully turning his head to see the scarfed pirate fast-asleep on his shoulder. He woke up making an "huh" sound and getting his head up from the captain's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sir…" said the half-asleep pirate, rubbing his eyes trying to take the sleep away from them "I guess I'll just go to bed now…"

"Then I'll go with you!"

"What?" The captain's reply came as some surprise and the Pirate with a Scarf could not help but stare the man in the eyes, both still very close to each other.

"Calm down, I'll just stroke your hair until you fall asleep completely" said the Pirate Captain letting out a chuckle after, with his hands holding carefully the Pirate with a Scarf's arms.

"Oh, o-okay then?" replied the scarfed pirate, finally letting go of their hug and making his way to his own cabin, with Pirate Captain calmly following him. The Pirate with a Scarf laid slowly on his hammock (he was after all, still feeling like a zombie) and the Pirate Captain entered the room carefully, not making too much noise. He took his hat off and sat beside the scarfed pirate's hammock.

"Why don't you just… lay here too?" asked the Pirate with a Scarf with some embarrassment, after one minute or so of silence.

"You don't mind?" asked the captain, receiving a nod of no and a sweet smile as answer. He got up and took his coat and boots off and carefully made his way on the hammock. Getting welcomed with a hug, he continued doing what he stared minutes ago, stroking the Pirate with a Scarf's hair and returning the hug from him. After five minutes or more of hugging and hair-stroking, the Pirate Captain gently placed a kiss on the forehead of his lover and started trying to sleep too. But still, caressing the other man's hair.


End file.
